


Ces cris qui s'élèvent dans la nuit

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Community: 31_jours, Gen, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, guilty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il disait s'en moquer, il disait que ce n'était rien, mais la nuit, ses fautes revenaient en rampant le tourmenter. Masque de Mort vu par Aiolia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ces cris qui s'élèvent dans la nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Disclaimer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

 **Titre :** Ces cris qui s’élèvent dans la nuit

 **Personnages :** Aiolia à propos de Masque de Mort

 **Rating :** PG13/K+

 **Nombre de mots :** 629

 **Notes de l’auteur :** Histoire écrite dans le cadre de la communauté 31_jours sur Livejournal, thème du 1 er mai, Silence !

 

 

**Ces cris qui s’élèvent dans la nuit**

 

Un bruit d’ailes affolées faseya dans l’obscurité, les vitres des fenêtres vibrèrent. L’air tremblait encore d’une fureur indicible, libre et dévastatrice.

Le cri retomba dans les ténèbres et le silence suivit cette folle rumeur issue du quatrième temple. Un silence qui ne serait que de courte durée et qu’Aiolia ne tarderait pas à appeler de nouveau de ses vœux, de ses prières les plus pieuses. Le Lion sortit de son lit, retrouver le sommeil était à présent du domaine de l’impossible. Comme chaque fois, une sueur fine recouvrit son corps nu qui s’étira sous la lumière des étoiles tandis que le tressaillement de certains de ses membres s’atténua sans pour autant disparaître. Il y avait pire que les cauchemars venant hanter les nuits, il y avait ces démons incubes qui s’insinuaient dans la réalité, prenaient corps d’une façon si saisissante qu’ils en devenaient palpables.

Un vent tiède lui caressa le visage, le torse, agita ses cheveux en bataille alors qu’il s’accouda à la fenêtre, humant les odeurs musquées de la nuit.

Le cri reprit, plus rauque, plus déchirant que jamais. Les sourcils d’Aiolia se froncèrent, ses dents se serrèrent à lui en briser les mâchoires et sans qu’il n’en fut tout de suite conscient, un goût âcre et métallique descendit le long de son gosier rendu sec par la tension du moment.

Son regard balaya les alentours en contrebas. Le temple des Gémeaux était inoccupé. Et Aldébaran… entendait-il lui aussi les rugissements discontinus du Cancer, ou dormait-il du sommeil du juste ? Il est vrai qu’il était plus éloigné le Taureau et il avait le sommeil lourd. Il ne possédait pas, comme l’autre, cette conscience qui le tourmentait plus que les supplices des Enfers qui s’étaient déversés dans son temple.

Non, tout ceci n’était réservé qu’à lui seul. C’était une autre de ces croix involontaires qu’Aiolia avait à porter. Car si la douleur du souvenir, si la vengeance des âmes damnées enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans l’abîme, les hurlements issus du tourment s’élevaient, grimpaient en rampant jusqu’à ceux qui avaient été épargnés de cette souffrance.

Le râle s’éleva encore après un court silence. Il n’y avait rien d’humain dans l’expression d’un tel sentiment de détresse et c’était en de tels instants qu’Aiolia mesurait avec justesse l’état dans lequel pouvait se trouver son voisin, son pair… son semblable ? Celui qui, à l’extérieur du Sanctuaire, était la main gantée de fer et d’acier du Pope. Une main rouillée par le sang, une âme entachée par le crime. Il clamait haut et fort son détachement à l’égard des victimes qu’il causait, fanfaronnait à propos de ce qu’il considérait comme une juste philosophie, se gaussait de la faiblesse de cœur de ses pairs tout en glorifiant ses propres actes. Mais il y avait, derrière le masque du bourreau, cette conscience inconsciente qui le taraudait jour après jour et qui troublait ses nuits. Et il était intenable de subir ces rugissements de bête blessée, ces râles de peur et de rage malsaine, sans ressentir au fond de soi les sentiments les ayant engendrés.

Les doigts d’Aiolia s’enfoncèrent dans les pierres de l’allège, il sentit certains de ses doigts craquer, se fendiller sous la pression. Il continua pourtant, s’infligeant cette douleur qui lui était propre, pour ne pas endosser celle de l’autre qui était comme un puits sans fond et à laquelle il aurait tout donné pour qu’elle cessât.

Et lui, plus bas, seul dans son temple environné des âmes de ceux dont il avait versé le sang, recroquevillé sur les dalles froides de la bâtisse, les oreilles saignantes, l’esprit en lambeaux, qu’aurait-il donné pour que s’arrêtât le bruit et que s’installe le silence ? Peut-être tout ce qu’il avait jamais eu et dont il s’était vu dépossédé comme il plongeait dans le crime.


End file.
